Unknown Edge
by i143edward
Summary: Love comes in unexpected ways. How will Bella cope to her marriage to Edward a dark vampire. How will Edward treat his vampire halfling the one warming his heart to make him feel content. An arranged marriage, hurt, deciet. Love conquers all. Summary...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He looked over at her sleeping form. Beautiful wasn't quite the right word to describe how exquisite she truly was. Her soft hair that reached down till her back with curls at the end and her skin was like that of a new born baby's. He had never seen such fragility before.

He sighed as she snuggled into his chest more. This being would be the death of him, was the only one capable of putting an end to his existence which he gladly would if she just wished it. He could feel her warm breaths and felt the effects of it. Her warmth warmed his cold heart. She fit perfectly into him just like a half of a whole, only made for him as he was for her.

Love was not the right word to describe the length of his feelings for this woman. He loved her of course he did. But it didn't make sense when he said he loved her hundred times to him it seemed like a foolish notion. Best to say that his love for her held no boundaries or limits. Either way she seemed happy with the simple word and that's all what he wanted her happiness.

His heart may be dead, but his true heart lay vulnerable outside his chest. And his heart was weak, thinner than glass one flick of touch could harm her gravely. And he would use all strength in his body and mind so as not even a hair on her could be damaged.

His young bride, wife and mate will always be his most valued treasure, and without shame his top most priority.

She saved him from himself but his true nature did remain in him. It was there hidden. The only difference was he lashed it out on anyone who even dared to think in any inappropriate manner about Isabella Marie Cullen.

He sighed as his eyes closed burying his nose in her hair; the scent always calmed him and will forever, drifting him to his peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Love comes in unexpected ways. How will Bella cope to her marriage to Edward, a dark vampire? How will Edward treat his vampire Halfling the one warming his heart to make him feel content? An arranged marriage, hurt, deceit. Love conquers all. Will Edward gain his bride's

Forgiveness and make her love again? Can Bella resist her pull to her husband the one who wronged her in many ways, yes she loved him, he loved her the moment his eyes set on her, and together under his protection they will defeat their foes.

Not owned by me, just doing this for fun

Bella

Today was my last day of freedom to do as I wished. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well enjoy myself with the way I felt now. All my emotions were bottled up ready to explode like flowing lava. And none of these emotions were positive it was better to hope not to feel anything at all. How could anyone deal with a jumbled mess of dread, hatred, anxiousness, unknown fear and many other things it was not exactly easy.

I never did enjoy the fact of my social ranking; did I want to be born as the King's daughter, no. I didn't mind all the responsibilities that actually came with the title. But I didn't like the view others had, their opinions were biased, stereotypical and some were down right hypocrites without a shed of light to the actual reality. But that was okay too, sometimes. But the luxury I had when the same could help so many in a way had always made me feel guilty as if this wasn't supposed to be my place. And it felt lonely not that I minded being alone but I was like a different being altogether from all people I enjoyed being around both because who I was and what i was. Their behaviour towards me may be pleasant to others but not to me in anyway. I'd rather be the unknown human maid.

Well coming back to about my last day, I was completely betrayed and horrified at the most. My own father the person who I respected the most had sold me off to be a wife of none other than the devil himself.

I could not help but shudder only at the name of him I'd had nightmares when I was young because of him he was always the starring villain in my dreams. And now my fate was sealed to be the "wife" for a better term but I knew I wasn't going to be treated as one.

As a princess I had knew to fall in love and marry was not in my luck considering how I was a magnet for bad luck, completely ironic being a very prestigious and envied princess. But I'd learned to accept the fact that I would be affectionate and maybe even come to love my future husband father would chose. But this was something I couldn't accept in her heart or defy physically. All I was sure of was that my life was to be a nightmare but hopefully it wouldn't last as long as an eternity.

But I'd committed the taboo of having a taste of the forbidden fruit and they were the sweetest memories I will ever carry. Sadly it did not last as i had hoped. But those sweet moments of mine were very well deserved.

Tanya was complete vampire but not by birth, was my maid. And it was the worst no scratch that the second worst from now on, for some unknown reason she hated me, and didn't bother to hide it either. But it was fine having the honest knowledge rather than being fooled, at least she wasn't trustworthy. But what bothered me was, why? My grandmother always told me my curiosity is going to get me killed me one day.

Then there was my mother whom, I love with all my heart. Though it didn't mean, I approved of her antics. No one talked about it but they did think it. About her true love or rather affair to be more precise.

Then the person whom, I respected in the past had betrayed me the most. Sending me off, no selling me off for his own benefit that he so modestly called it our duty to protect our kingdom but was in fact was to keep his throne.

Well he may love me but not enough; this made it clear his only daughter wasn't as important if he was marrying me off to that… that soulless creature.

I don't care enough to acknowledge him by his name but I knew that he wouldn't be a husband, I'd always hoped for.

Tick Tock. Hours flew by.

I looked at the clock and sighed, after ten hours, tomorrow officially my hell would begin.

Actually these were minor reasons for my last day to enjoy, was actually a gloomy day. This little princess had many secrets that no one knew or so I hoped. And I didn't plan on letting anyone know, ever.

Whenever I thought about it hurt so much, it felt that I was really choking without air even though she didn't need it. This secret consisted of my reason to live, breath and my never ending source of light in this dark world.

I knew it was wrong to have such thoughts about my family but a part of me seemed to believe that they truly were selfish creatures of how our half natures of vampires were completely cold, ruthless and selfish.

But then I could easily run away from this if I wanted to, I had my own reasons for agreeing to this. But I was completely terrified, scared out my mind. I didn't know anything about him, to whom I was to spend my life with for a long time. What if all those stories I'd heard about him were true? Of course they were. I shuddered at that.

No one knew his vampire age, but even though I knew he was old enough that I would find the age difference disgusting, tough he may look the same way he did centuries ago or more.

It had affected me so much that what would take me seconds to think took hours, because this wasn't about anyone else but me being the sacrificed lamb, funny she thought lamb she wasn't a creature to be compared to a lamb, ironic again for me to find something amusing to mule over in my current predicament. I very well might be the lamb for what I was going to face.

All my pent emotions had led me to cry myself to a deep dreamless slumber.

The first thing, I did was look at the clock when, I woke up.

Ten… ten freaking hours, that's how long, I'd slept. But what was more surprising was that, I felt so exhausted which wasn't possible.

"Miss Isabella, your father has asked for your presence." Tanya said, the only one who dared not to call me by my title. But again, I was the one who insisted every single maid to call me Bella. But in a friendly manner not the way Tanya said it. Which is what bothered me, a lot more than it should. Ahh whatever, I am sure, I'm not making any sense.

I mentally groaned at the conversation that, I would be having with my father, and also to avoid Tanya's sarcastic comment about how it was not at all ladylike for me to groan.

I missed Angela so much, my only friend, I've had for my whole life. I never thought the day would come when; I'd want Jessica to work for me instead. Man, I was sounding like a spoiled little princess brat. That stereotype didn't apply on me.

I didn't bother taking a bath yet, not that I needed one, but the human part in me felt disgusting, I didn't take one. Sadly, I was the only human left now.

My dear people who were ruled under my father, had started being delusional and acting like them, leeches those filthy parasites who oh so proudly were self-proclaimed nobles. Hypocrites, how could people who murdered innocents in cold blood were a far cry from being anything but sinners. Nobles they say what a joke.

I was getting nervous all of a sudden, something didn't feel right, definitely, as I was near my father's unused library only used when he wanted to have a conversation with me… something seemed to dwell in the room that could or rather would upset me.

I took big calming breaths, imagining my father's angry face at my not so proper behaviour.

And opened the door to see the exact face, I'd imagined, which shockingly didn't stay for long.

"Father, you'd asked for me."

Dumb and lame. Who the heck talked like that in this day and age? But no what he would have wanted me to say is something like this, "Good morning, dear father and noble king." To which he'd nod with pride and then "Father you'd sought for me."

Fuck that was too much, no way was, I ever going to talk like that princess or no princess. Even, if my life depended on it, ah maybe that was a lie or actually it was. Not that, I feared death but this seemed like a not so worthy situation to die for.

"Yes" he said at same moment, I heard a chuckle somewhere around the room. The presence, I'd felt but chose to ignore all together.

I still kept on looking at Charlie (Father yes my king no has none of my respect.) still not acknowledging the other person.

"That is rude, little one." A melodic voice yet still a haunting one said.

"It would be ruder not to greet my king, and father first." I added sarcastically which my father surprisingly didn't catch. Odd, Very odd.

I still stood my ground and refused to look at this stranger whose presence, I could feel him behind me.

"You're a stubborn one." He said

"And you're persistent." Was my reply.

"Bella, behave." My father said warningly. Whatever keep on going, I replied in my head giving him the least attention and I found the library more interesting, I always did. I looked at my favourite original covers.

When somehow Charlie's little rant about discipline and blah blah halted and took a different direction.

"And this is Sir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr." I managed not to laugh, his name was funny, I don't know why but it was. Than I realized What Charlie said, Edward it was him, he was here.

As the man behind me stepped or rather appear in front of me with vampire speed.

I barely managed to keep my expression from changing.

But it backfired as my eyes met his red orbs, he was a complete vampire, by birth or not their statuses were different but both were equally powerful.

Complete vampires had reflexes better than us and were much stronger than us; few of us were equal to them. But those lucky people had been through not so lucky experiences to reach their.

I looked at my father the one of the lucky ones who could kill leeches at the snap of his fingers, to see an expectant look on his face.

Okay, so, I wasn't in danger, obviously how could I. But the unwanted dread had seeped its way into my heart, as I hoped for it not to be true.

"I am sorry, but, I do not recognize you." I lied.

"Bella this not the time for playing games." My father roared.

What the heck was getting him so worked up?

"Charlie, it is absolutely alright, you don't need to be upset with her." Edward said. What the heck? When had Charlie let someone else be on name basis with him, but more surprisingly Edward's voice was cold, no one dared to speak like that to Charlie and he'd made it sure it stayed that way, but this guy didn't seem to have apply the same rules.

"Leave" he said again. Well my time wasted for nothing as my father strode to the doors me following him as he reached the door.

"Stay little one." I ignored it as I continued.

"Isabella." His voice had the same coldness as before that sent chills down me, but I still decided stupidly to ignore the lunatic.

"You're staying with him." Charlie said, I was too shocked to move as he left.

Edward had moved us on the sofa as soon as Charlie left betraying me more, well him on the sofa me on his lap.

I surprisingly didn't struggle as; I knew it wasn't the best option now.

"You my lamb are a stubborn one which is adorable but too much of it won't do you any good.". Funny he used the animal I had compared myself with few hours ago.

"I am not an animal."

"No your not."

"but…"

"Shhh, Isabella, I don't like being interrupted." placing his finger on my lips.

"Now stay quite like a good girl."

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me." He said "but fortunately it doesn't upset me." "much" I suppose, I wasn't to hear that. Maybe I'd hurt his ego.

"So you're not Mr. Popular, get over it."

"Watch that mouth of yours kitten."

"I am not an…"

"And I told you not to interrupt me."

"I'll say and do whatever, I want with my want mouth."

"You're wrong your mouth will do whatever I want it to."

"Are you a psycho sadist?"

"I am, a very sick one at that, so I warn you not test my temper." He said his teeth grazing my neck, his hands tight around me that made me feel like a human who couldn't break metal, that was a lame comparison.

"Now you listen carefully, you little one are to be married and it isn't good manners for a wife to talk like that with her future husband is it." He said it like, I was really a child

I tried hard to get up as soon as the words left his mouth but I couldn't.

"Feisty aren't you."

"Your… Your" I couldn't form a comprehensible statement

"I already consider you my bride and you lamb should consider me your only one."

Was it possible for me to hyperventilate? No one knew maybe I was the first one in the history of Halflings.

"You needn't be so surprised."

Surprised? horrified was the word. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

An unwanted and an immature responsibility were on my shoulders. Power, yes now that is something I craved only next after blood. And also sex. Pardon my blunt way of thinking. Go somewhere else if you didn't like my mind, which was to be a private place anyways.

So yes back to responsibilities, yes now I did appreciate to be next in line to the throne, but didn't appreciate Carlisle's condition to be tied down in a relationship. Unfortunately I didn't even get to choose his own wife.

And the fact that bothered me the most was she was a Halfling… a Halfling for crying out loud.

They were weaker, stood one step lower than me in everything.

It doesn't matter was my own annoying voice. The voice of someone I didn't want to ever let out.

Of course it did matter in more than one way, the sole purpose of this marriage itself.

What was I to do with a naïve, young, immature wife? She was nothing but a brat princess or so i was told.

Well it shouldn't matter at all, what difference one Halfling princess is going to make?

You'd know soon enough

As much as I wanted to shut that up, I couldn't, but he would soon enough, he will. As if. Pfft.

The only one enjoying this seemed to be Alice. Giving me and the rest of us a headache about Princess Isabella this… Princess that.

Rosalie was her usual aloof and bitchy self, she'd never admit it but she did fear me, not that it made me egoistical.

Because as long as there were people a tad bit stronger than me, there was no point of me being all confident.

And unfortunately Isabella seemed to be the key to my success.

Now here, I was confident enough to let Isabella do things, I wanted. And, I'd make it sure she did, not that she had a choice either way. As, I never fight losing battles. Correcting my previous error, I had once, which hadn't fared me well. But on the bright side it hadn't done him any good either.

Even though it disgusted me to no end as to take her as my wife, but, I would for the result was too good to let it go.

Tell you the truth I'd even take a complete vampire (not by birth) as my wife, at least she would be not close to humans that we call pets or cattle, which they are.

I didn't know which fact, that Halflings were half human or that they coexisted with those mutts disturbed me the most?

Well I didn't like either but had to deal with them for as long as I exist, which is unfortunately and fortunately to be an eternity.

Even though, I was next in line to throne it was still a long way ahead if my plan didn't work which I will make sure it did. So I didn't need to worry about that.

But there were other factors which were minor but still there, which will be destroyed if they kept on increasing.

It seemed so close and possible that, I couldn't wait a century, I think, I may have waited enough. The throne was good as mine.

I wasn't like this, nor did I want to, but I have turned much crueler than anyone could imagine. But, I will change myself to the way, I was.

I surely will, I couldn't let my past rule my life and I wasn't the one who'd be shut but the outer one surely will.

He just didn't realize that it was really soon for him to once again be himself.

My family consisted of my parents or rather step parents Carlisle and Esme, my sister Alice and my cousin Emmett. Oh yes and Emmett's lovely wife Rosalie the female dog.

She wouldn't appreciate me calling her a dog, but she was one so she should learn to accept being a Bitch.

To anyone this would be the picture perfect family and what not, but, since a long time, I haven't or couldn't bring myself to feel that happy to go family atmosphere. It was petrifying; they just looked like a human family or purposely acted like one.

Humans weren't how low we could stoop.

This wasn't how it used to be or how it should be, and, I vow to change it and restore this to its old glory.

It is rather most fortunate, that Carlisle wasn't the most liked ruler; it would play to my best advantage.

I most definitely found it ridiculous to see my own so called family to act like they were the epitome of a loving family.

Love… a ridiculous notion; it was an illusion for every species walking on this planet.

Especially what all vampires the most vulgar name our cattle's have sought out for us for as long as, I remember. Back to the point, everyone specifically all of my kind feels desire and hunger. That's all, to which some foolish people have tagged it as love.

Love is nothing but a fake illusion that if taken seriously would always destroy the stupid person. Not that, I would sympathize it was all due to their own foolishness.

"How long will it take?" Alice said impatiently. I wondered why had she even ask that she obviously would know better.

"It seems that it's your bride that we are going to."

"Shut up." She said disgusted, not by the fact that her partner would be a Halfling but more to the fact that they were the same gender.

Alice should be a little sensible.

It seemed rather a little too soon to be already here…

Though one thing I couldn't understand is was my sister's high enthusiasm.

Than it struck me, had she seen something? How could I forget?

My sister acted like this when she knew something was about to happen. But at the moment it wasn't that what made me upset.

The fact that I'd failed to notice her behavior had left me disturbed.

Yes me and my sister were given wonderful traits, which she so shamelessly thought to be freakier? Freak of the freaks.

She should be glad; I'd take hers anytime if only I knew how and it didn't seem that it would make her unhappy.

My mind reading was quite an excellent trait but seeing the future was peculiar even if it was not the exact one but still.

I was surprised when not a single thought hit me at all, I would have been surprised but my power that I knew was still there as my family's thoughts were clear as they always are.

What's wrong brother dear, you seem pale Alice thought, I wanted to growl at her not at all appreciating her comment.

I concentrated on these people trying anything to get a simple thought out of someone.

"Honorable Carlisle and his family have arrived." Was the announcement done by a guard.

"Welcome, I hope that it may not have been a stressful journey." King or my soon to be father in law said.

"You surely must be kidding, about that." Obviously we wouldn't get tired of anything.

"Yes, but it is polite to ask." came a female's voice.

A woman who was, I suppose my mother in law, it was really a shame that this woman was very well physically. Shame, really.

"Where is Isabelle?" Rosalie asked.

"Isabella has been given her final day to be spent as wishes." The queen hissed, emphasizing her daughter's name.

"So when, do, I get to meet her?" Alice again excited too much for my liking asked.

"I apologize On behalf of Isabella's mother, and Isabella not coming here to personally welcome you."

One look from Charles made the queen swallow her comment.

"No it is my daughter's fault to not know her sister in law's proper name."

Which made Rosalie scowl, she didn't like them any more than I did, but than again both of us hated a lot of things including each other.

So after very tense conversations it seems to come to an end finally. And tomorrow was when I'd meet my bride, least expecting that happened the coming day.

It seemed, I was losing my concentration, first Alice than my father in law. Was it him that blocked my power, it could be.

He was one of them so it was possible for him to do it.

He didn't look much pleased about me being alone with him but than, I wasn't either.

That's when; I heard those tiny footsteps and deep breaths outside.

Everything about her hit me as soon as she entered the room.

Her scent, the most amazing one I'd sensed, better than any blood both in an edible and non edible way a perefect balance.

Her facial structure was like her mother, but much younger and beautiful, her long and straight mahogany hair with a reddish tint from the sunlight. Her eyes, the kings eyes, I realized were wide and innocent. She was young but still a beautiful girl.

I wasn't going to get more into her physical attractiveness.

Her father's angry gaze on her bothered me, he had no right.

"Father, you'd asked for me."

Not a single thought, none she was empty as well, obviously it seemed this was her father's doing.

Or not as suddenly it hit me, the thing that unnerved me the most and finally someone else's thought made their way.

Dumb and lame. Who the heck talked like that in this day and age? But no what he would have wanted me to say is something like this, "Good morning, noble king father and dear father." To which he'd nod with pride and than "Father you'd sought for me."

Fuck that was too much, no way was, I ever going to talk like that princess or no princess. Even, if my life depended on it, ah maybe that was a lie or actually it was. Not that, I feared death but this seemed like a not so worthy situation to die for.

Seems like my princess has a bad mouth, that should be fixed.

Ahh so she had ignored me. This did bother me, a lot for my liking.

She kept on looking at father in law still ignoring me.

"That is rude, little one." She was small and fragile one look and it seemed the most prominent factor.

"It would be ruder not to greet my king and father first." My kitten came with a fire.

Again she was a stubborn one and I did tell her that.

"And you're persistent." The fire was there.

So this one like to read hmm, all classics that's different, a good different.

And finally father in law introduced me to my bride.

"I am sorry, but, I do not recognize you." I could not comprehend her reason to ignorance.

"Bella this not the time for playing games." Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, it is absolutely alright, you don't need to be upset with her." I interrupted, this wasn't the way he should talk with her. I did notice the frown on Isabella's face, what was going on in this little one's mind. Damn, I lost her too.

"Leave" I told Charlie, though he may be powerful, but right now he was tied down.

It was disturbing that she followed her father so willingly.

"Stay little one."

This time, I wasn't accepting her ignorance.

"Isabella." I warned.

"You're staying with him." That was a wise thing to say father in law, my temper wasn't a good experience.

Her tiny body radiated such warmth, it was amazing. This female was an exquisite being.

Surprisingly her stubbornness didn't rise up again, as she sat perfectly calm or as calm as she could be.

"You my lamb are a stubborn one which is adorable but too much of it won't do you any good." I chose warning her again.

"I am not an animal." No she wasn't, animals were what some goody two shoes drank from, and obviously she was not a beast.

"No your not."

"Shhh, Isabella, I don't like being interrupted." Her lips were soft, not so subtle thoughts ran through my mind, looking at her again.

"Now stay quite a like a good girl."

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me." More than you'd know more than I thought I would have. "But fortunately it doesn't upset me much." hoping to get her to say why had she lied.

"So you're not Mr. Popular, get over it." Was this the best term she could come up with, she sounded like those teenage humans, she was half human. I'd deal with that later.

"Watch that mouth of yours kitten." Kitten, it suited her.

"I am not an…"

"And I told you not to interrupt me."

"I'll say and do whatever, I want with my want."

"You're wrong your mouth will do whatever I want it to." Oh it will, do a lot of things.

"Are you a psycho sadist?"

"I am a very sick one at that, so I warn you not test my temper." Holding her tight against me, her neck was the place I wanted my face to stay in.

"Now you listen carefully, you little one are to be married and it isn't good manners for a wife to talk like that with her future husband is it." It was ironic; never would I imagine a day I'd see myself saying this.

It was amusing her face that is, her expressions that were so clear, but what made her feel that way, would be unknown expect right now. No I'd be able to hear her after we leave. Just a little more time.

"Feisty aren't you."

"You're… Your"

"I already consider you my bride and you lamb should consider me your only one." This made me realize why this creature wound me up, she was her, the one meant to be, my mate, only mine in every way.

"You needn't be so surprised." Rather horrified.

Please review

That's all I have to say for now

Okay I remember now

There's story about in NM after E leaves Bella meets a human with green eyes who looks like E vampire. And that's the summary

If anyone knows it please tell me where to find it. 


	4. Chapter 5

Horrified. It would surprise many if they knew how I have been left shocked to the core at the moment.

Mate, this little one was my mate. All my instincts were screaming at me to go back and crush her to my chest. As I unceremoniously let her go and stumbled.

The instincts were very strong and clear mate, protect, stay close, possessiveness she was mine and only mine.

But it wasn't possible I could not have a mate, we only had one and I had lost mine.

Was I being fooled right now or was I already fooled in the past.

No it could not have been I definitely  
was not a victim of treachery that time if so my way of existence up till now would have been meaningless.

Someone from this kingdom had been the witch to fool me and I would find her and destroy her completely. She would have to pay a gruesome fight.

Than surely the affect Isabella had on me would vanish. Though why could I not make myself believe that Isabella could have a hand in this game, but she seemed too innocent.

And there it was as soon as I thought of her face the ache to be with her intensified more and more as I put increasing distance between me and her, I had hoped for this run to clear my mind of this illusion but it had not worked and just build up to a point where I fought myself but lost as I turned around and went to return to her.

I had decided to lash out on her as soon as I saw her but when I did all thoughts of my ire had replaced with this longing to hold her.

So vulnerable she was like this especially the way she saw me as I was to be dreaded and disgusted.

I could not decide if this was because of how she was dressed or actually not when I made my way in or just generally.

I myself could not decide if I was to be her protector or she was in the most danger from me.

No I couldn't harm her. Even if my mind did want to I would lose to myself with the larger and more prominent part of me that was hers.

"Miss Isabella, your..." I immediately recognized that voice it belonged to that woman.

The woman who had ruined me whom I'd obsessed over for a long time.

How was she here? She was supposed to be dead than how?  
So many questions she held the answer to.

Had my instincts been misplaced with the halfing. No I still only wanted to protect her and now I sensed this blonde vampire I'd thought of as my only one was now the danger to eliminate, again I wanted to get out here this did not  
make any sense but I could not leave the halfling alone, protect her.

"What is the meaning of this, Tanya?" I roared at her furious beyond mending.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey guys we are here with the new chappie, there's more here, hope you guys enjoy it.

Crystal

Story by Luce

BPOV

I had sat still as his words sank in.

I already consider you my wife and you little one should consider me your only one.

For the life of me I could not have comprehended what he meant, unless it meant exactly as what he said.

I shivered at the thought, as if he had staked some sort of claim on me.

Never, my defiance replied.

I will never give myself away to anyone, I just could not.

He surprised me with his sudden movement causing me to stumble a bit, a wonder in itself, before I righted myself.

The look on his face had me reeling.

I could not form words to describe him.

He looked at me intensely

Then he looked at me agonized.

At last he looked at me murderously, before he disappeared at such a speed it was a wonder even for an immortal.

What was that? Why had he looked at me like that. I would have been happy of being rid of him. But I could not bring myself to relieve, I feared of what reasons would he have to look at me like that.

Slowly even for a human I made my way to my quarters, surprised and relieved to see my mom here.

"Ooo baby girl, you look spooked, was it that bad?", at some other time my mom's too young for her centuries old speech might have amused me, but not now.

I just ran straight into her arms, reveling in the fact that she was my only abider left now. The only one who cared.

"Mom, I am scared." I whispered hugging her tightly as squeezed me back, before she looked me in my eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully Isabella" when my mom said my whole name I had learned that it wasn't a mother speaking to a daughter, but a Queen grooming a princess to take her place if necessary in the future if our existences met an end.

"You should never be ashamed of your own fear, as it does not make you weak, but fear are just mere experiences life that you should try to over come, as it is one of the bravest accomplishments in life, do you understand?"

I nodded my head, I understood what mom was trying to say perfectly well.

"I wish you all the luck to sort out, what has made you afraid so"

"It is because it's him, mom he's dangerous"

"I am afraid so dear, I do not follow you." mom seemed amused for some reason, I knew ver well that she would not share her being amused on me behalf with me.

"Mom he's just just too..." just too what? What could I tell my mom had she not heard the stories.

"Bella dear maybe you should try to get and know him, as it is the only way"

Mom was right not in the fact of mingling with him being the only way, not happening, but that there was no way out anymore.

"Take care of yourself Bella, that's all I ask and hope, can you promise me that"

"Yes mom. I will try my best"

Mom scowled at me for before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"That's the best I can get it seems"

I beamed up at her as she smiled fondly at me, sharing the memories of all my life threatening escapades.

"I leave you to have your bath, as it seems you require one"

"I need it" I replied as mom patted my hand empathically.

"Bella I will not tell you not to be afraid of something, but only tell you to choose wisely of whom you share your fears, secrets, everything with"

"Yes"

She came close to my ear speaking so softly that only I could have heard, "Remember one more thing Bella even walls have ears"

I stiffened immediately wanting to look around but a look from mom told me that let her absolutely handle it.

"Now go along you, and dress yourself up in that pretty dress we got a month ago, you have to look ravishing dear"

Even I could not make out if my mom was fooling the spy, if you will or was serious as she ushered me into my spacious washroom.

My mind was reeling so much it felt like I did have migrane, which I could if I started solid point.

All I wanted to do was soak in the tub with warm water, but I decided to take a shower instead as my anxiousness had run my patience thin, and the cascade of water over me was always a good alternative.

I hadn't realized how much time, I had spent under the water but two things for sure.

He was there right near my bed.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, at my state at the moment.

I was scared, though surprisingly not from him, but why I could not tell.

He again had that agonized look and I couldn't help but wonder why was he pained so much.

I barely noticed Tania saying something about wah the dress, I think before it came crashing down.

The illusion of me not fearing died as the modified version of before's murderous glare returned on his face.

What would he do?

He let out the most feral growl and I cowered before realizing that it was not aimed at me but Tania.

"What is the meaning of this Tania?" he had roared.

They knew each other? Of course they did what a stupid thought.

The next moment the monster flew at my maid's neck and I do not remember how I did get involved even if I should but, the blackness had taken me to my unconscious.


End file.
